pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
AI-28 "Sucher"
The AI-28, '''originally called the '''HK-28 Gauge or the SPAS-14,''' '''is a combat shotgun manufactured by Italian firearms company Franchi, and having been conceived in Germany by the same company that produced the AI-45 "Jaeger" shotgun, Heckler and Koch. Under NATO standardization, the Sucher is better known as the AI-28. It's nickname, Sucher, is German for Seeker, appropriate for a combat shotgun with an integrated silencer. History The AI-28 is a third culture weapon. Designed in Germany, using ideas from the Americans, and produced by the Italians, it's difficult to trace it's origins by simply looking at it's components. The AI-28 started off as a side project of Hans Werfer, a designer at H&K to create a more modernized version of the HK-25/AI-25 "Jaeger" shotgun. Looking at several Despite being chambered in 28 Gauge, the AI-28 is praised for it's fierce stopping power, even while using somewhat anemic 28 Gauge shotgun shells. While it's ability to penetrate body armor is nothing to write home about, it's ability to suppress an enemy makes it more than worthwhile to get in close and buttstroke them with the stock. Some operators have even reported a complete disregard for body armor penetration, opting for loading the weapon chock full of it's leadshot rounds and opening fire Ammunition The Sucher is a very versatile weapon. It possesses a total of nine ammunition options, with 12 Gauge being man-stoppers, what with the options for buckshot, flechette, and the powerful leadshot as options, and the 28 Gauges as supportive tools. Buckshot A standard 12 Gauge buckshot cartridge is a possible option when using the weapon. It's something that many people are familiar with, and the lighter frame of the Sucher allows it to change targets quickly. It can also be used to open doors, but not as efficiently when compared to the gun's proprietary leadshot (which strangely use damascus-iridium balls instead of actual lead). Flechette Flechette rounds can only be loaded directly into the chamber, due to the small round poking out from the front. They have a larger kick compared to the buckshot, exaggerated by the light frame of the weapon. It turns the gun into a single shot rifle. Leadshot The more power behind the shot, the larger the hole in the target. The Leadshot is a proprietary cartridge with the ability to smash through bone, and even concrete. The larger energy each pellet has allows for greater strength when penetrating surfaces. Getting shot by a Leadshot is enough to knock the air out of someone's lungs, even with body armor strong enough to stand up to the high energy pellets. Unfortunately, the weapon's light weight and the heft of the leadshot means that the kickback is stunning, and it's difficult to fire leadshot in quick bursts without feeling soreness in the operator's shoulder. It's also why the leadshot is best used when using the weapon's tactical variant, the lesser recoil being more manageable. Leadshot, despite being more conventional, is more expensive than standard breaching rounds of the 28 Gauge variant. It's recoil is also GREATLY exaggerated by it's rather lightweight construction Slug Moving into the 28 Gauge variants, the Slug round is a popular choice with Suchers chambered in the 28 Gauge. It punches way above it's weight, using some powder found in the EHP in it's shell and furthering the strength of the shot. Being hit by a 28 Gauge slug is like being whacked in the face with a baseball bat by Dwayne Johnson: Fierce, Bonebreaking, and with great kickback.